Ohana Pack
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Shifters are known to the world, and the whole of Five-0 are all shifters. They have come together to make a pack, or they would be if Danny would stop pulling away from them. Steve is frustrated and upset, as Alpha of their pack he can't understand why his second, and the man he would like to be his mate, keeps them at arms length. Luckily he is as hard headed as Danny. Slash


It was an unusual setup Steve would admit that, there was a reason that all shifter teams normally weren't allowed, even on the force it was normally one shifter, one human. It took special circumstances for the setup to work, and this was one of the few occasions that it did.

His team were the best he could have gathered around him, and he knew the only reason that they had been allowed to form a team was because the Govenor had given him the freedom to do whatever he wanted. He had of course had to explain his reasons to her, but it had quickly been accepted and so Five-0 had been formed.

And really, the reason that they worked so well was that they could form a pack with each other due to the fact that they had no other pack to bind them.

Chin and Kono were a pack of two, but both of them were betas and the need for an Alpha meant that they were more than happy to become a pack with him. Chin's pack had cut ties with him after the internal investigation and his expulsion from the police force, and while Kono was technically still counted as part of their pack, she had made it more than clear that the only family member she still counted as pack was Chin.

Really she had saved his life, to be kicked out of pack the way that he had been, to have the ties cut so brutally would send most shifters mad. Kono sticking with him, holding together the shreds of pack ties and refusing to sever her own bond with him had saved the older man. And he knew it. Chin would do anything for Kono, and Kono for him. That type of loyalty and love had been exactly what he wanted in his pack, and they had been more than happy to have an Alpha and the chance for a bigger, proper pack.

Danny though. Danny was confusing to Steve, both his human and the shifter side. He too was only a pack of two, him and Grace, and they had an amazingly strong bond, strong enough to keep the man centred, mostly after having to leave his pack and family behind. And considering that he had to share Grace with Rachel.

Rachel. Steve would love nothing more than to get hold of Rachel. An Alpha that cut ties with pack so viciously and then took his pup away from him was utterly disgusting in his eyes. Danny had had to leave behind his family pack to stay with his pup, leaving him vulnerable and wounded, leaving him alone. Yes, Steve was looking forward to being able to have words with Rachel.

But Danny, gods Danny drove him up the wall. Sometimes he was part of the pack and fell into his place as Steve's second, and he seemed happy to be there, settled in his place. But then he would push at the boundaries, challenge Steve, pull away from pack and keep them at arm's length, keep Steve at arm's length.

And it frustrated Steve to no end. He had refused every single offer that Steve, Kono and Chin had made of running with them in their other forms, he would join them for drinks, but wouldn't fully involve himself in pack time, he wouldn't come to Steve's den.

It irritated Steve's wolf, pulled at him. He wanted Danny...he wanted Danny to submit to him, he wanted him to accept him, he wanted him to accept them being pack and take his proper place with them. He understood that Rachel had hurt him, betrayed him, but Steve had proven that he was a good Alpha, he had proven that he could provide for Danny, that he would be there for him, he had proven that he would look after Grace and that he would look after Danny.

He wanted Danny.

That is what it really came down to. Yes, he wanted their pack complete and to stop seeing the hurt expressions on Chin and Kono's faces when Danny pulled away from them, he wanted them to be a proper functioning pack. But more than that, he wanted Danny.

There had been something between them from the start, there had been a spark and a pull between the two of them. Danny was just what he needed. He was a hard-headed, stubborn, impulsive man, he knew that. And he didn't need a mate that would be a pushover, who would bow to his every command and let him run all over them, and that was the danger with Alphas with his type of personality. Danny though, when he wasn't pushing for pushings sake, he was exactly what Steve needed to keep him in line, to support him, to be his mate.

They were coming to a line where something was going to snap between them, something had to happen, they could all feel it, and it was putting everyone's teeth on edge and raising their hackles.

* * *

Chin and Kono's eyes widened and they dropped their heads and eyes to the floor at the growl that Steve let out. The two of them quickly started backing towards the exit when Steve's teeth bared, their speed picking up even more when Danny squared his shoulders and refused to back down.

They had never seen Steve lose control like this, they had never seen him show his wolf before, and the fact that he was now was not a good sign. The two of them turned when they were far enough away and hurried to the doors, closing and locking them behind themselves. Steve had no doubt that they would be guarding them against anyone coming in, and the glass and walls had been designed to ensure no shifter could hear what was going on inside their office so they had no need to worry about prying ears.

"What you think that you can just glare me into submission?!" Danny didn't even seem to realise the other two were gone, he was so focused on his own anger, signs of his shifter starting to bleed through.

"I am your Alpha, you are part of this pack, you will do as I say!" Steve snarled. He knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute Danny flinched and hurt flashed into his eyes.

"You Alphas you're all the same, ordering us around, doing as you please! You don't care what I want, as long as I sing to your tune huh?!" Danny snapped. And, well that hurt. Steve tried really hard not to be one of those Alphas who was stuck in the stone age, he tried to make sure that his pack knew the appreciated all their points of view and he would never dismiss what they said, thought or felt.

"You know that isn't true Danny," He tried calming himself down. They needed this talk, they needed to clear the air on whatever was upsetting Danny and stopping him from allowing himself to become a proper part of the pack.

"You hide it, but it's true, you have just shown that!" Danny sneered.

"You, Chin and Kono all know that I will respect and listen to you. What I will not do is back down when you are just being bull-headed about your safety! This guy is after you Danny, I will not allow you to put yourself in danger!"

"So you are ordering me around!"

"Your safety is my number one priority! When it comes down to it I am your Alpha, and if it concerns the difference between you alive and you dead, yes! I will order you around!" Steve injected a strand of Alpha into his voice, and he could see Danny fighting against his instincts to submit. It made Steve growl annoyed, he was hurting himself just to be stubborn!

"You are not my Alpha! I am not part of your pack!" Danny shouted. Steve was glad that Chin and Kono had left, it would have seriously hurt them to hear their pack mate saying such things. It hurt Steve, and it would have hurt a lot more if he didn't know it wasn't true.

"Why are you doing this Danny?" He asked softly. He could see that he had thrown Danny. The blonde had obviously been expecting an explosion, a violent reaction, and that was exactly what Steve would not give him. He didn't want to talk about this, and that is why he was pushing at Steve's barriers, he wanted him to snap rather than have to talk to him.

"Doing what?! Not following along behind you like a blind little soldier?!" Danny scowled.

"Pushing us away, pushing me away? Why won't you let us in fully?" Steve relaxed, fought down the wolf.

"I...I don't...I'm not because we aren't pack!" Danny glared.

"Yes we are, you know we are. Or we would be if you would just stop holding back. So I will ask again, why are you holding back?" Steve demanded.

"I'm no..."

"Danny!" Steve lost a little control growling angrily. The blonde jerked back slightly, his eyes lowering incrementally before they snapped back up. But it was enough for Steve to confirm what he knew. Danny wanted to be pack, he was just holding himself back, for some reason.

"Don't! Don't Alpha me!" Danny's hackles were raised.

"Then speak to me. I'm...I'm not a bad Alpha, am I?" Steve frowned.

"Steve..." Danny calmed at the hurt look on Steve's face before he glared again. "You Alpha's are all the same! You just do what you want as you want! You don't care about anything but yourselves and following your damned orders!"

"I am not Rachel!" Steve shouted, enough Alpha in his voice to make Danny start backwards.

"That...that isn't...I..."

"Yes, it is what you are scared of. You are scared that I will be exactly like Rachel. It's not fair Danny, I'm not her. I won't be like her. Danny... I need this pack as much as you do, as much as Kono and Chin do. We are family. I won't hurt you, Danny," Steve said softly.

"Yes! You will! You will! You might not mean to now, but you will! And I will be left with nothing, again!" Danny was looking frantic now, he was fighting against his instincts, forcing them down, and he was hurting himself. Steve could smell the physical and emotional pain on the air. Along with pure fear.

Danny tensed and tried to move the second he saw Steve's muscles tense and realised what the Alpha was intending to do, but he wasn't quick enough and the bigger male tackled him to the floor.

Danny fought back, just as Steve had expected, and the two of them rolled around on the floor growling, snapping and shoving at each other. Eventually, though Steve had Danny pinned underneath him firmly, his leg pressed between Danny's, his knee too close to certain parts of Danny's body for the blonde's liking, his wrists were being pinned down by Steve's larger hands, and even though he was wriggling and still trying to buck Steve off, he knew he wouldn't win.

"You know that I don't just want you to be part of my pack," Steve said softly.

"Don't! I mean it, Steve! Let me up right now!" Danny growled.

"Do you know what I want from you?" Steve growled right back.

"Yes! Yes, I do, and I can't give you that! I can't do that again! I can't! I can't be hurt again!" Danny turned his head away. Steve sighed and pressed his forehead to Danny's shoulder, breathing in the scent of hurt, pain, want, sorrow the smell of Danny.

"I'm not Rachel. I won't hurt you, Danny... I love you," Steve breathed into Danny's ear.

"Don't, please don't," Steve growled when he scented tears on the air.

"Danny, I love you, I don't want you to hurt, and you are hurting! You are pack but you're rejecting us, you need a pack, you need an Alpha. I want you to be my mate Danny, my other half, I want to be with you. Please trust me, I need you to trust me, see me, please, not Rachel,"

Danny turned his head slowly to look at Steve. The Alpha's eyes were hurt and pleading. They were asking him to trust him. And he was hurting Steve by holding back, he was hurting him. He wanted to trust Steve, he wanted to trust him so badly, he wanted the Alpha. He had from the start and the more he got to know him the more his barriers came down and the more he let him in. But that fear, that hurt, he couldn't let go of it, because it when mean allowing himself to be hurt all over again.

"Danno," Steve said softly, seeing the weakening there. He leant down and gently brushed their lips together, the touch barely there, but it felt like he was being shocked with a taser. He pulled back and stared down into sea blue eyes. "Trust me," He pleaded.

Danny licked his lips, tasting his Alpha, stared into those eyes and searching them. He knew what he wanted, god but he wanted Steve, he wanted pack, he wanted everything Steve was offering. But he was terrified too. To some people this would just be taking a small leap, for him, it was jumping off a cliff and expecting Steve to catch him at the bottom.

"Rachel...she...she severed our ties, completely in one go. She tried severing my tie to Grace. She...she had made me sever my ties to my families pack when we married. I had...I had nothing Steve. Matty, he got to me just in time, formed an emergency pack bond before I could go mad. But, I was damaged for months after, I only responded to Grace. And then, some prick in the hospital told me that because of how damaged I was no other Alpha would want me,"

Steve closed his eyes, not able to stop the growl in his chest. He desperately wanted to rip Rachel to pieces, he wanted to find every person that had hurt Danny and rip them apart. His growl became a whine, more than that he wanted Danny to know exactly how wanted he was, how loved he was.

"I want you, I want you Danny Williams. I want you so badly," Steve nosed at Danny's cheek, his wolf demanding he comfort.

"Don't..." Steve jerked back at the word, sadness washing over him. He wouldn't push Danny. "Don't hurt me, please," Danny pleaded.

"You mean..." Danny could practically see Steve's invisible ears and tail perking up.

"Yes," Danny looked so scared but determined. "I...I love you too, no matter how hard I have tried not to,"

"I will make sure you don't regret it, I promise!" Steve beamed. "Ok!"

Danny stared confused when Steve exposed his neck to him. "Babe...what are you doing?"

"The mating bite!" Steve said as though he was being particularly dense.

"I know what the mating bite is. But in Beta/Alpha pairings only you bite!" Danny snapped, already feeling shook up.

"Traditionally yes, but I'm not exactly traditional. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

"So romantic! This isn't how things are done!" Danny grumped, wriggling under him again.

"Yeah, except I want to be as bound to you as you are to me," Steve shrugged.

"Babe, you don't need to do this to make me feel... people will judge you for letting me bite you," Danny said softly.

"Danny, I don't care what other people think, I want to be bound to you," Steve frowned. He looked even more confused when Danny burst out laughing, the blonde falling apart under him. "Danno?"

"Gods Steve," Danny lunged up and wrapped his arms around Steve, yanking him down to slam their lips together.

Steve was still confused but he could not help himself from pressing into the kiss, holding him close and drowning in the taste of his mate.

"I'm confused," He admitted when they parted panting, looking down at his blonde.

"I may have been a little hard headed. Thank you, babe. I want to be mated to you, I want the bite," Danny said firmly tilting his head and exposing his neck.

"What, but, no you..."

"I want you to bite me first," Danny shook his head. Steve beamed at him, looking so happy and excited that he felt the worry in his chest easing just a little more. Gently he eased open another couple of buttons on Danny's shirt and pulled back his collar.

His wolf reeled back and snarled in his chest at the sight of Rachel's mating bite on Danny's neck, the demand to take, possess, to erase every trace of her clawed at him. Instead, he leant down and brushed a gentle kiss to the skin. He felt Danny start before a purr started in his chest.

"Shut up!" Danny glared when Steve pulled back to grin boyishly at him, a blush spreading across his golden skin.

"You're a feline?" Steve asked.

"Yes babe," Danny softened. He knew how desperate Steve had been for him to run with the pack, to reveal what he was, and he felt bad for holding back, no matter how scared he had been.

"Ready?" Steve asked gently.

"Yes," Danny smiled.

The groan he let out when Steve sank his teeth into the mating mark was pained at first but then quickly became pleasured as he arched into Steve's body, his hips jerking and pressing himself against the knee between his legs.

Steve pulled back a little and licked over the wound, nosing at the underneath of Danny's jaw and kissing over his skin, breathing in his scent as it started changing. He smelt of Danny, he smelt of pack and more importantly he smelt of mate.

Sealing their lips back together he enjoyed tasting and teasing his blonde, pressing more weight down onto him as he languidly kissed Danny, enjoying being able to finaly finally finally kiss him.

Danny hummed into the kiss, tugging Steve even closer as he absorbed the taste and feel of his Alpha, his mate, humming happily against those skilled lips. His neck was thrumming with a pleasant heat as the mating bond spread through his body.

"Ok, my turn!" Steve looked like the giant puppy he was as he exposed his neck to Danny. The blonde hesitated a little. It was becoming more common for Alphas to accept a mating bite from betas, but it was still rare.

"Are you sure Steve?" Danny asked.

"I want to be yours as much as you are mine," Steve said firmly.

Danny smiled, feeling so much of the worry and concern that he had had was being washed away by Steve just being, well Steve.

He allowed his shift to take over him lengthening his teeth before he buried them into Steve's neck. The Alpha groaned and held him closer as he pulled his teeth back and licked over the bite.

"God Danny!" Steve groaned as he felt the heat washing through him from the bite. He pulled back and pressed their lips together again, his chest rumbling with happiness as he felt the mating bond snap into place between them. The answering happily purr against his chest just made that glow all the brighter.

* * *

Chin and Kono both jumped to their feet from where they had been sitting opposite the doors to Five-0, clearly waiting for them and clearly looking concerned. They hurried over, but around halfway to them paused and scented the air.

The happy smiles nearly took over the cousins faces as they picked up speed and threw themselves at the two men. Danny grumbled good-naturedly as he pretended to try and battle Kono off who was determinedly rubbing her cheek against his to scent mark him.

"M sorry," Danny muttered as Chin added himself to the hug and started rubbing his cheek happily on Danny's other cheek.

"Don't be silly Brah," Kono shook her head.

"We understand. We won't hurt you though," Chin as normal managed to go or the jugular in such a gentle way that you couldn't feel hurt or angry about it. Danny just pulled them both in and gently nuzzled them both. Steve stood back feeling proud as he watched his little pack together, relieved to see the happiness on Chin and Kono's face as their third member and the second of their pack was finally with them, happy to see the tension in Danny relax as allowed the pack bonds to wash over him.

"Congratulations," Chin grinned looking between the two of them.

"We're going to call it a day, I will ring the Governor and let her know why, how about we celebrate tomorrow?" Steve smiled.

"Sounds good to me! Are we going to run together now?" Kono asked excitedly. Steve pressed his hand to the back of Dann's back when he saw the guilt crossing the blonde's face.

"How about this weekend?" Steve asked gently.

"Sounds good to me," Danny nodded.

"Yes!" Kono pounced on them both for another hug while Chin stood beaming at them.

It took a while for Chin to pry Kono from hugging them both alternately and get her into the car, but finally, Danny and Steve were sitting in the Camaro speeding their way down the streets. Steve turned to look at Danny as he got off the phone from the Governor, and was confused to see a small frown on his face.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked seeing Steve's attention was on him.

"To yours," Steve answered confused.

"Oh,"

"Oh, what?" Steve frowned.

"No, no I just thought... but I guess, no it's too quick, I understand," Danny nodded, looking out the window with a blank expression.

"Danno, I thought...do you not want me to stay at yours?" Steve asked confused. The blonde turned to blink at him before he shook his head. "Oh, no that's fine, I... you always say I barrel in too fast and...Danny?" He would deny to his dying day that he squeaked when Danny's hand came to lie a little too high on his thigh.

"I jumped the gun Babe, I thought you were taking me home to drop me off," Danny admitted sheepishly. Steve took a breath and pulled the car to the side of the road.

"I thought you might want to be in your place tonight, for the first night. I should have asked, what do you want to do?" Steve asked reaching out to cup Danny's cheek.

"I...want to be in your den," Danny admittedly.

"Really?" Steve grinned happily.

"Well, you have been trying so hard for the last few months to prove to me what a good den it is," Danny teased.

"Well, I was hoping you could come to see it as home," Steve muttered. He closed his eyes as Danny pressed their lips together, reaching up to hold onto Steve's collar.

"I already do," Danny said as they parted.

"So..."

"Babe, lets go home," Danny smiled.

* * *

"Uncle Steve! Oh!" Grace paused in running to them sniffing the air. Steve shuffled nervously, Danny looking nearly as worried beside him. He had called Rachel and organised for him and Steve to collect Grace from school instead of the driver. He wanted to tell Grace himself as soon as possible about the relationship change between himself and Steve.

They had collected some of Danny's things to last a few days while the planned on moving the rest of his stuff, barely settled it into the house before hurrying back out to get to Grace's school in time.

"What's this, am I invisible? I bring this guy here and suddenly what I don't exist?" Danny grumbled.

Grace raced forwards and threw herself at the two of them excitedly. "I have been learning about scents in class, you two smell, have you two, are you?" She asked excitedly looking at the two of them.

"How do we smell?" Danny asked lifting her up.

"Like mates, are you?!" She asked.

"And how would you feel about that?" Steve asked nervously. Gods he loved Grace and he wanted her to accept them.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" She squealed. Steve grinned happily as her eyes turned a slitted golden and her fangs elongated.

"Hey kiddo, don't get overexcited," He laughed gently covering her eyes.

"I'm so happy!" She bounced in Danny's arms. "We're a pack? We're a pack right? We're part of your pack right uncle Steve?"

"Yes we are part of his pack as well monkey," Danny nuzzled her.

"I'm happy for you Danno," Grace smiled beautifully at the two of them.

"Thank you monkey," Danny hugged her before looking at Steve when he stepped even closer and held his arms out. Carefully he passed her over to Steve, her eyes bright as she looked up at him.

Leaning forward he gently touched their noses together before leaning in to scent mark her.

"Welcome to our pack pup," Danny had to fight back the rush of emotions as he realised, once again that he had made the right choice. The normal words would have been my pack. Steve, the half-baked cookie that he was, of course, had to say 'our'.

"Alpha," Grace said seriously before her smile was nearly brighter than the sun again.

Nearly the whole way back to Rachel and Stan's Grace chattered away happily to them, telling them about her day, her cheerleading, dropping not too subtle hints on how she wanted a dog. She giggled when Steve growled when Danny told her that he had given her Steve. The playful banter between the three of them was light and happy, filled with joy. And she extracted a promise from them that she could come stay with them as soon as possible when Danny confirmed that he had moved into Steve's, or theirs as Steve corrected Danny.

Grace paused as she turned to run up the driveway and turned back to look at them. Running back she grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him far enough away that Danny wouldn't be able to hear what was being said, her cute little glare stopping him from following them.

Steve knelt down so that he was her height and looked seriously at him as she looked at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Thank you," Grace said leaning forward to hug him tightly. "Danno loves me, and I know that, but he needs more than just me. Look after him,"

"I promise, I will love him and look after him with everything that I have," Steve promised, a little thrown by how alike to Danny serious face her's was.

"I know you love him. You're really bad at hiding it Uncle Steve," Grace snickered. "But Danno is really bad at hiding how much he loves you, so that's ok,"

"Hey kiddo, I want you to know, no matter what happens you will always be loved with us, and you will always have a place with us,"

"I love you Uncle Steve," Grace wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Love you too Kiddo," Steve kissed her cheek.

"Love you Danno!" she yelled before racing up the driveway.

"What was that about?" Danny asked curiously, no sign of worry on his face making Steve's wolf wiggle happily. Danny was notoriously worried and protective of Grace, the fact that Danny was so relaxed with Steve with his pup meant everything to him.

"She was making sure that I love you right," Steve smiled stepping into his space and backing him against the car. Danny settled his hands on Steve's hips pulling him even closer.

"Really?" Danny smiled. "And what did you say?"

"I promised her I would love you and look after you, and that she would always be loved and have a place in our pack always,"

He looked a little embarrassed at the smile Danny gave him, but he allowed the blonde to draw him in for a long, drugging kiss.

"Home?" Steve sighed when they parted.

"Home," Danny nodded.

Home. Yes, home was with Steve, with Grace, with Kono and Chin, with Ohana. With pack. And he had a home again. And looking into sparkling, mischievous blue eyes he knew this time it was for good.


End file.
